


Let's Go to Hawaii!

by planetundersiege



Series: Grildy fics [1]
Category: The 7D
Genre: 7D, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Grildy, Grim and Hildy, Grim is pure, Grim spent their life savings, Hildy is happy, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jollywood, Kissing, Man it's been so long since I wrote for this fandom, Married Couple, Oneshot, Planning A Vacation, Rated G, She had always wanted to go to Hawaii, Short Story, Slight fluff, Surprises, The 7D - Freeform, The Glooms - Freeform, This is still my otp for this fandom, Winning a trip, Witch and Warlock, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: For International Fanworks Day 2018.Grim wins a contest and is eager to tell his wife.





	Let's Go to Hawaii!

A blue haired warlock happily ran down the stairs of his house.

“Hildy my wildy! You’ll never guess what!”, Grim said with that excited tone of his voice as he saw his wife, short and pink hair on her head, and a smirk on her face as she sat in front of her vanity with lots of powder, trying to make her already pale face even paler. The witch adored a pale face, it was the fashion trend. And even if it weren’t, she would probably still make herself paler. After all, when you took over Jollywood, your makeup had to atleast look decent, and all those villagers would have to know that they should bow to her when she finally became their queen.

“What is it Grim? Did Peaches bring anything weird home again?”, she asked her husband, used to him being a bit of all over the place. She then took up her lipstick and carefully painted her lips in a dark blue.

“No, Peaches didn’t”, he said, thinking about their extremely slow warthog. “We’ve won the contest!”.

She raised her eyebrow.

“ _What_ contest?”.

“Well, I guess I forgot to tell you when I entered us. My bad”. He turned a slight pink as the blush and embarrassment grew.

“What did I say about you entering random contests without my permission. You know what happened last time, we lost half of our life savings and our house got crushed by a giant bowling ball”.

“I still believe we are waiting for the Almighty Squirrel to become our pet”.

“There is no Almighty Squirrel. That kind of squirrel died out last century, we learned that in high school”.

“Oh, maybe you’re right then. I guess the Hawaii trip is a bluff too then”.

Hildy paused, dropping her lipstick on the floor as she stared at Grim, not knowing if he was serious, but he probably was, since he was extremely bad at lying of all things. Yes, this had to be true.

“Hawaii?”.

The warlock nodded.

“Yeah! I entered a contest and the winner gets to go to Hawaii on a two week trip, and I just got a letter that we won”.

Hildy stared at her husband for a few second, and then began to laugh and flung into his arms, planting countless of kisses on his cheek, making him blue. Not that he minded, he let out a happy sigh over how affectionate his wife was.

“Gwimmy wimmy you always knew that it was my dream to go to Hawaii”, she said. “You’re the best. I’m going to start packing immediately!”.

“Yay!”.

“I am so excited Grim. We’re going to relax in the sun, eat luxury food, and play volleyball, lots and lots of volleyball. And we need to see all the amazing stuff, go to hulas, and the best, two weeks away from those annoying 7D! We will come back rested and refreshed and then I’ll take over the kingdom! This is the best”.

She planet a soft kiss on Grim’s lips before throwing him to the side as she ran up towards their bedroom to back, screaming and squealing the entire time. Yes, going to Hawaii had always been a childhood dream of the witch, and now it would finally come true! Because they had won the contest!

Grim was glad, he loved seeing his wife like this, and that vacation was a nice plus. He also hoped he would get lots of those sweet kisses.

“Totally worth buying every single contest ticket for the other half of our life savings”.

He said it a bit louder than he had intended, because not even a second later he got a screaming answer of shock.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”.


End file.
